


sharp edges and a mother's worry

by Thechargingsky



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Other, Some light angst, david is an anxious bean and moira worries about him more than she wants to admit, david's childhood was not easy, moira's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thechargingsky/pseuds/Thechargingsky
Summary: Moira Rose's welcome to the world of motherhood was frightening and definitely shaped the way she parented for the next thirty something years. Until everything changed.





	sharp edges and a mother's worry

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, I'm honestly not too happy with this one but I'm all in my feelings and felt the need to write as catharsis. please be gentle!

While Moira Rose loved both of her children equally, there was no denying that she and Alexis were not connected in the traditional mother-daughter sense. Maybe it’s because Alexis spent her adolescence and adulthood gallivanting with various paramours across the globe, only checking in when she needed money or the family jet.  Yes, she and Alexis were mother and daughter, but there was never any sort of mother-daughter bonding on the basis of their sex. Menstruation? Adelina handled it. Learning how to do makeup? Alexis’s fellow model friends. Learning to not mix plaid and stripes? The head costumer on _ Sunrise Bay.  _ Ex-boyfriends and heartbreak (or lack thereof)? Therapists. Alexis did share her predilection for pills and alcohol, but it was nothing that a few stints at rehab couldn’t cure. 

There was no denying that Moira loves Alexis, but they didn’t truly begin to build a relationship until they ended up in Schitt’s Creek. 

David, on the other hand. They always had a closer connection, a deeper relationship. Maybe it’s because Moira saw part of herself in David more than she ever saw in Alexis. They shared an affinity for monochrome outfits and a penchant for the dramatic. Although she would never admit this to anyone other than John, she worried about David deeply, more than she ever did Alexis. 

David’s entry into the world was unexpectedly early, almost three months so. Moira was thrust into the role of motherhood much sooner than expected with a terrifying birth experience. He was so  _ small,  _ so vulnerable and fragile. So much more fragile than she expected and for the first time in her life, she felt scared to the core. She was needed now in a way she’d never been needed before. 

Despite David being born premature, he was by all accounts a healthy baby. Not necessarily an _easy_ baby, but he was alive and hitting all his milestones.  However, he wasn’t a happy baby, not the way Alexis was. Alexis was Alexis, more giving with her affection and verbal with her emotional needs. But David, even as a small child, was just so _vulnerable._ Moira could sense David’s nervous energy from a very young age and it was almost too much to handle for her. Deep down, she always blamed herself for that nervous energy, those sharp edges and fear of vulnerability. She was loathe to admit it, but that’s why she relied on Adelina so much. That’s why the children had a separate wing of the house. It hurt her to see her firstborn, so riddled with anxiety and nerves. Seeing David hurt made her feel like a failure of a mother. So she kept her distance, loving them from afar, making sure their needs were being met. 

As her career took off, David and Alexis grew up and began to need her less. Alexis was halfway around the globe most months, but David was always close to home, the farthest being New York. They performed The Number together every year. Moira and John supported David through his galleries. Then everything fell apart. Eli stole their money and they had to move to the town that John bought David as a joke in 1991. 

 

It was traumatizing, having everything, save for her wigs and clothing, being taken away from her. They went from living in a mansion to sharing two very small motel rooms with water that ran hot only fifty percent of the time. But they grew closer, more than she could have ever imagined. Alexis graduated from high school and college. John took over the motel as a co-owner with Stevie. Moira was on town council. And David?

David’s growth warmed her heart most of all. Gone was the sullen angry young man who refused to help John reattach the doors to their motel room on their first week in Schitt’s Creek. Gone was the David who rolled his eyes at any sort of affection and rarely smiled. Now, six years after moving to Schitt’s Creek, she looked across the dance floor and saw her son slow dancing with his new husband, arms over Patrick’s shoulders and their foreheads resting against one another, with matching smiles and tears in their eyes. Looking at David, Moira finally let go of the worry and guilt she had been carrying for thirty plus years. David was going to be okay. He was  _ happy _ . He co-owned a thriving business that she and John hadn’t felt any need to interfere with. He had a friend in Stevie, freakishly similar to David, only more diminutive with a better singing voice. He met Patrick, his butter-voiced beau, now husband, who saw David for all he really is, and loved David for everything he was. If it wasn’t for Schitt’s Creek, her children would never have been happy, truly happy, like they are now. That joke gift turned out to the greatest gift of all, Moira mused.  


End file.
